What Breaks the Heart and Mends It
by Vampirekid99
Summary: Rosalie goes through a bad breakup with her abusive boyfriend that leads to her being raped and basically left to die. She struggles to return to a normal life with the PTSD that the relationship left her with. Can someone help Rosalie through this dark time and mend what was broken so long ago? And if so, who will it be? ([*POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNINGS*]) Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

AN:) Hey guys! This is my new story. I may be a little rusty with my writing skills, I haven't written anything in months. Please read and comment what you think. I love criticism, it makes me a better writer so please be honest!

CHAPTER 1:

Twenty minutes. Then he'll be home. He'll be here. Leave. I need to leave. But where? Where in the hell will I go?! Anywhere. Anywhere that isn't here. Not with him. No.

"Shit." I begin throwing all my clothes into my suitcase. Then all my bathroom supplies are tossed in. Any money I find laying around goes in my pocket.

"Damn it!" I curse as I drop my bag on the ground. I picked it up with my bad hand. Rubbing my wrist carefully , I begin examining the darkened bruises. They've gotten worse since last night. Ten more minutes. He'll be here. No. No. No. No!

*flashback*

"Shut up!" he yells as he slaps me. I bring my hand up to my face as tears roll out of my eyes.

"You fucking bitch! You're fucking cheating on me again aren't you?!" he hisses through gritted teeth as he steps forward to hit me again.

"No!" I answer back. "I told you this last time Emmett! I was working another shift at work!" I huff at him trying to speak clearly through my ragged breathing.

"Fucking whore!" he yells at me, obviously having ignored what I said. Stepping towards me and raising his fist to punch me. I raise my hand to protect my face. He laughs.

"You weak bitch." he says surprisingly calm. Then all at once he jumps at me, grabbing my left hand and twisting it behind my back.

"Emmett you're hurting me!" I yell over me shoulder but he only twists it more and slams my face into the wall.

"You lie, you cheat. I'm a good looking guy and I make good money. I have a lot of hot babes begging for me Rose. But I settled for your useless ass." he mutters angrily in my ear. I whimper as he grips my wrist harder and I could almost hear it popping. Raising my leg up, I kick him hard in the crotch.

"Keep your hands off me!" I yell as he falls on the ground cursing me loudly. As fast as I can I run into my bedroom and lock the door. I hear him running up the stairs after me. With my back to the door, my knees collapse to the floor. He finally gets to my door and starts banging his fists against it.

"Let me in you bitch! You'll fucking pay for that!" he yells and tears begin falling down my face again.

"Go away Emmett!" I scream at the door. "Go away!"

"This! Is! MY! House! You will listen to me and do as I say you cunt, I practically OWN you!" his punching of the door gets lighter. And after a few curses, the stairs creek under the weight of him going down. I sit there and wait, listening. He was probably going to get drunk and pass out again. After all, it's a typical day in the life of living with Emmett. My breathing is jagged as I get up and walk to my bed, wiping my eyes. Finally I take the time to look at my wrist. It's too painful to touch and most likely sprained at the least. But that's normal too. All the yelling, the pain, the bruises, is normal.

*flashback ends*

Five more minutes. Fuck! I run down the stairs and into the garage to start my car. Tossing the suitcase into my trunk and getting into the drivers seat. My hand finds nothing in my pocket. The keys are in my room.

"Shit!" I mutter nervously as I get out of the car and run back to my room. Keys. Keys. Keys. Where the hell are they?! The bed! I lunge for them and get them into my pocket as the door slams shut. Oh no.

"Emmett." I whisper. He's in my bedroom. I didn't hear him close the front door. I didn't hear him climb the stairs. Shit. Shit. Shit. He glances around.

"Empty closet. Empty dresser. You wanna explain that?" he says stepping towards me. I glance at the door but I know he'll block my path. My feet won't move and my body feels frozen.

"You thought you could just leave?! You fucking useless tramp!" he yells as he puts his hands to my throat. He slowly puts more and more pressure until it hurts and I can't breathe.

"Stop." I choke. "Stop!"

"I can do whatever I want to you! You are mine! Got that bitch? MINE! You would be nothing without me! Where did you think you could run to Rose? No where! You have no one! You are nothing! YOU NEED ME!" his yelling begins to sound softer and muffled. My throat burns and my head spins.

Laughter. Heaving breathing. My burning throat. Pain in my wrist. Ruffling clothes.

"Wake the fuck up!" he yells. My eyes flutter open and my vision is still blurred. Sweat. I feel sweat on me. My hands won't move. Why is there so much weight on me?

"What the-" I mutter.

"I wanted you to be awake for this." Emmett hisses into my ear with a bitter tone in his voice. My eyes clear enough for me to realize that we both have no shirts on.

"Emmett what the fuck?!" I yell at him.

"I OWN you. You are MINE. I'm gonna make it so you never forget that." he says as he unzips his pants and begins to unbuckle his pants with the free hand that doesn't have my hands pinned above my head.

"No!" I begin thrashing to get him off me but he's too strong and weighs twice as much as me. "Get off!"

"I plan to." he mutters sickly. I begin to cry and curse him. I feel his hand on the front of my jeans. I try to kick him but his legs keep me from moving.

"Stop!" I cry as he tightens the grip on my wrists. He gets my pants down to my knees and I continue to thrash. I get one of my legs free from his weight and knee him in the crotch yet again.

"Fuck!" he yells. While he's thrown off guard I quickly push him off me. I pull my pants back up as I run down the stairs but I can hear him running after me. I get to the car and open the door.

"Hey." I hear him calmly speak behind me. Before I can turn around, the top of the car rushes at me and all I hear is a horrible bang as my head hits it. The pain overwhelms me and my mind goes black.

"Let's see how you do on your own bitch." I hear his voice far off in the distance and my body feels like it's falling. I feel an incredible weight hit my stomach with a feeling of ribs cracking and my skin feels so exposed to the cool January air. My head hurts and it feels like water's running down my face. I hear shoes scraping against the pavement getting louder.

"Oh my gosh! Miss are you ok?" I hear a beautiful, concerned voice calling out to me from the darkness in my mind. Help. Me. Help. Help me please. Please. Please.

**AN:) Let me know if you like the story so far. I don't know when I can update, possibly one chapter every two weeks but I'm not sure since I need to focus on school. Anyway, thanks for taking your time to read chapter 1 and don't forget to comment! **


	2. Chapter 2

AN:) I finished this chapter a lot sooner than I expected. I got a few reviews from the first chapter but not as many as I hoped. So please try to let me know what you think about this chapter.

CHAPTER 2:

"Miss? Can you hear me?" I hear the voice in the distance, faintly calling out to me. But I don't feel cold or exposed anymore. My head hurts less.

"Ugh." I groan and try to shift how I'm laying but stop from the pain in my rib cage. Wait, I'm laying down. Where am I?! My eyes shoot open and the first thing I see is her. The softest, kindest brown eyes stare back at me.

"Oh jeez you're finally awake!" she says relieved.

"Where am I?" I mutter groggily. A slight blush crosses her face.

"You're in my house Miss." she says. "I found you laying naked in the alley not too far from here and you looked injured so I brought you here." After hearing that I was naked I quickly look down at myself, which causes a rush of pain to my head. I groan but relax since theres a blanket covering my body.

"I found a suitcase with you, it's over there." she points to it in a chair a few feet away. "I would have addressed your injuries and dressed you but I wanted your permission first." she mutters shyly and the slight blush that reappears on her face is adorable. "Oh and I'm so sorry I picked you up without your permission especially since you weren't dressed but there was no other way to get you here and I couldn't just leave you there like that." she rushes to finish what she needed to say. I smile and shake my head.

"Don't worry about it. Thank you so much." I say as I put my good hand against her face softly. I notice how she flinched away at first but then leaned into my touch. Interesting.

"May I take care of your wounds please? Some of them should be treated right away." she says as she puts out a hand to help me up. I nod and she walks us into the nearest bathroom. She has me sit on the sink's counter and the first thing she takes care of is the cut on my head. Paroxide to clean it and a strip of gauze to help stop the bleeding before putting medical tape over it. I take note of the fact that shes only looking at my face. I'm sitting on her bathroom counter naked and she's staring into my eyes.

"Now I need to wrap your ribs, they look pretty bruised so I'm guessing some of them are broken. Then I'll take care of your wrist, it seems severely sprained. You also have some minor scratches all over but we can take care of those last." she says sweetly and I notice how careful she is about the way she comes in contact with me. She always asks before doing something and does it slowly so she doesn't hurt me. She doesn't allow her eyes to wonder from where she's working.

"By the way, my name's Rosalie. I really appreciate what your doing for me." I tell her as she wraps my ribs with ace bandage. She smiles and nods.

"Of course Miss, my name's Bella." she answers back. She seems so polite, and a little young to be living on her own.

"Bella, how old are you? I'm twenty two" Trying to make conversation while I admire how beautiful she is.

"I'm twenty." she answers and I look at her shocked.

"I wouldn't have guessed a day over sixteen." I laugh. She smiles and nods understandingly. She reaches to bandage up my wrist and as soon as her fingers graze it, everything freezes. It seems as if time stops and all I can feel is the pain and my wrist and all I think is "Emmett".

*flashback*

"Stop!"

"I can do whatever I want to you!" "You're nothing!"

"I OWN YOU!"

*end flashback*

"NO!" I scream and fall onto the tiling of the bathroom. My body's shaking and I don't know where I am. He's here. Here. He'll hurt me. Do it again. He will. I know it.

"Rosalie."

"Stop." It's like I can feel him twisting my arm back behind my back. A hand touches my shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"You're hurting me!" His hands around my throat. Putting more and more pressure. I can't breathe. I can't. I can't.

"Rosalie please wake up." I hear her again. Calling out to me. Bella? My eyes open and I'm back on the couch.

"Bella." I mutter. "What happened?" I ask slightly confused, as if I had just woken up from a bad dream.

"I'm not sure, you kinda just went to a different place." she says with a concerned look. I glance down at my wrist, it's still not bandaged, and I'm still naked.

"Can I have some Tylenol?" I ask as I try to rub the oncoming headache away. She gets up and comes back with a few pills and a bottle of water. I take them both and down half the bottle. While I'm finishing the water she gives me a smaller roll of ace bandage and walks me through each step of wrapping my wrist properly.

"You should rest. You'll heal better that way and you seem tired. I'll carry you to my room if you want." she asks. I think for a moment and I don't want to impose on her. She's so nice. But I am tired, so I nod. She oh so carefully picks me up bridal style, making sure the blanket stays wrapped around my body. It hurts my ribs a little but it's the best way to carry me up the stairs. For some reason I put my arms around her neck, possibly for support. She froze for a second but never dropped me or stopped climbing the stairs. Her eyes had only gone blank for a moment.

"You're going to let me sleep in your room? On your bed? We just met today." I say sounding slightly nervous. She glances down at me and smiles.

"Of course. You're not a rabid dog or anything. I'm totally ok with letting you take a nap on my bed." she says back sweetly. "Oh and I have clothes you can put on too. We're about the same size but they might be a little baggy on you. I hope you don't mind." she continues talking as she walks us into her room and lays me down on the bed. I adjust my position slightly.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate what you're doing for me." I tell her as she opens her dresser and takes out a pair of boxers, sweatpants, a sports bra, and a T-shirt. She lays them all at the end of the bed.

"I just did laundry a few days ago so all these clothes are clean. I can wait outside the door or if you think you need help I can stay and help you get dressed. Whatever you feel more comfortable with." she says and stands by the side of the bed. I nod and begin to sit up but stop when I feel the splitting pain of my rib cage. Bella's right beside me in an instant holding out a hand to support me. I smile and slowly pull myself up. With Bella's help I finally manage to stand up and shuffle across the floor to the end of the bed where the clothes are; keeping in mind the entire time that I need to hold the blanket up that's covering my unclothed body.

"I may need a little help." I laugh after a few moments. Bella stays silent and gives an attentive nod as she moves in front of me to pick up the first article of clothing I should put on. With a small sigh I reluctantly let the blanket that's been my shelter fall onto the bed. For the I don't know how many-th time today I stand in front of this women with nothing to hide my body from her and for some reason her eyes refuse to leave mine; but for some reason the smile that accumulates as she's looking into my eyes seems far greater than any smile she could produce while starring at my body.

AN:) Alright! That was chapter 2, give me your opinions and criticisms! I don't really have an idea for chapter 3 yet, I'm kinda just writing as I go. If you have any ideas for what I could do please let me know by reviews or you can private message me! Any help I can get with this story would be awesome. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, because of school, time management, lack of inspiration or such. See ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:) Chapter 3 is here! Thanks for the few reviews I got regarding this chapter and the story in general. I appreciate all of the reviews you guys take the time to write for me. I took the time to make an outline of the story so I have a bit of a guide as to how each chapter will go, but if you have any ideas for what I could do please let me know by reviews or you can private message me! Any help I can get with this story would be awesome. Don't forget to leave a review when you're done reading this chapter!**

Chapter 3:

Bella was very gentle as she dressed me. She made sure to work around all my injuries and avoid my wrist. I barely felt any pain other than the burning and cracking of my broken ribs when I lifted my arms over my head so she could put the sports bra and shirt on.

"All done." she says after ten minutes of dressing me. "If you want, you can take a nap, I'll be making dinner down stairs, ok?" I smile and nod. She walks to the door and turns to look at me.

"Bella, thank you." I say and she smiles before turning and walking down stairs. My head finds the soft pillow and it's not long before my eyes are closing.

Loud music. The air shacking from the bass of it. The smell of sweat and perfume fills my nose. Girls in high heels. Shirtless men on leashes. A strip of confident looking people stand at the bar. One turns to look at me. Green eyes. His green eyes. Those cold, angry eyes. Glaring at me.

"No!" I lurch forward screaming. My eyes flinging open and I ignore the pain in my ribs as I jerk my head around looking at my surroundings. A bedroom. Unfamiliar. It's Bella's. Wait, Bella?

"Jesus Rosalie are you ok?!" she asks concerned as she runs into the room and stands by the bed. I nod and rub my head. My migraine is coming back.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask as I slowly climb out of bed. I begin rubbing my ribs.

"You've been up here for about half an hour." she says quietly. I stop massaging my rib cage and look at her curiously.

"That's weird. I usually sleep like a log." I mutter. She acknowledges my comment.

"Wanna come down and help me with dinner?" Bella asks with a smile. I let out a light laugh.

"Sure." I agree as I rub my head. We go down stairs and I finally take a good look at the kitchen. Granite counter tops and a preparation island. A dishwasher, a giant refrigerator, a big dinner table in the corner overlooking a beautiful mini suburb garden.

"Wow." I mutter and turn to Bella. A bottle of water in one hand, a Tylenol in the other.

"You can take a one-hundred milligram dose every half an hour for the pain. But no more than fifteen pills a day." she says as she hands them to me. I smile and take the pill with a gulp of water.

"What's for dinner?" I ask as I sit at a chair near the preparation island wear there is an arrangement of vegetables.

"Starters is garden salad. The actual meal is prime rib, garlic red mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables. Dessert is sliced caramel green apples and chocolate covered strawberries." she says as she cuts up a head of lettuce. I stand there and just look at her with my mouth open. Holy shit.

"Wow." I say finally. "I mean I'm use to cooking, but it's usually simple stuff. Do you cook like this all the time?" I ask. Her face turns pink.

"Sometimes." she mutters as her face gets slightly redder. I can't help but giggle. She pretends to not notice as she throws the lettuce in a big bowl and grabs a carrot to start shredding.

"Need help?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

*setting change*

"So I left her in the street." he laughs.

"Jesus Em, I didn't think you would get rid of her that fast." another voice answers. There's a low, drunken chuckle.

"She wasn't worth the trouble. That bitch kicked me in the nuts! Twice! You try walkin' after that Jay." Emmett mutters over the rim of his beer.

"Where is she now?" Jasper asks.

"Who the hell knows? She could be dead in the alley where I dropped her for all I care." he laughs. Jasper sighs.

"I guess it doesn't matter. Have you talked to the boys lately?" Jasper asks as he sits in front of the tv. Emmett turns in his seat to look at him before nodding.

"My bets are on my lead man. It won't be a fair fight, but that rookie asked for it. He'll get his ass handed to him for sure!" Emmett tells him while getting up for another beer. Jasper gets up and follows him to the fridge.

"My money's on the rookie. He's a fricken tank. I swear he's on steroids, but then again half of us are. Right ?" Jasper laughs. Emmett curses him and half punches him in the stomach.

"Shut up asshole." Emmett mutters. Jasper exhales through his teeth as he holds his stomach.

"Save your punches for the ring you fucker, my ribs are still healing and I have a match in a few weeks." Jasper says as he brings his beer to his mouth before downing the entire bottle.

*setting change*

"Salad's done!" I say over the sound of Asking Alexandria blasting in the kitchen. Bella smiles at me as I bring the salad over to the dinner table.

"The prime ribs are almost done!" she yells over the screaming chorus. I set the silver wear on the table as Bella puts the food on the plates and brings them over. She then goes to the cabinets near the refrigerator and grabs two wine glasses off a shelf before opening another cabinet and bringing a bottle of wine to the table. I look at her curiously. She picks up a small remote and points it at the speakers and the loud music stops.

"I thought you weren't old enough to drink." I comment. She nods as she fills each glass and places one in front of me.

"Only by a few months." she mutters. I raise an eyebrow as I look over at the cabinet full of wine and remember seeing margarita cans in the fridge. "My friend bought them for me, and before you ask, yes, she's twenty one." She says before sitting across from me. I take a bite of my prime rib.

"This is amazing Bella! Where'd you learn how to cook like this?" I ask while trying the garlic mashed potatoes.

"I taught myself." she answers. I nod as I continue eating. Bella picks up her wine glass and I notice how she puts it back down a minute later, empty.

"Shouldn't you slow down? That stuff smells strong." I say cautiously. She shrugs.

"It's fine." she mutters. She looks at me for a moment before chuckling. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What's so funny?" I ask her as she refills her wine glass.

"I forgot you're wearing my clothes. It looks funny to see you in them." she says before downing her second glass. I shrug.

"I could've put my own clothes on." I say after a moment. She looks at me confused. "My suitcase is still in your living room?" I remind her. She nods and looks down at the table for a moment. The brief pause gives us both enough time to remember the circumstancing that led to me being in her house.

"You know-" she begins before looking back up at me. "You can stay here as long as you want. I mean, if you want to that is." she finishes her thought as her face grows red. I nod.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd really appreciate it, at least for a little while." I say. We both smile. I go back to eating as she drinks a third glass of wine. She finally puts the bottle away after seeing me give her a funny look. We both sit in a peaceful silence as we finish our dinner. Dessert was just as amazing as the meal.

"Want me to help with the dishes?" I ask Bella as she carries all the dishes to the sink. She laughs and shakes her head.

"I almost never wash dishes by hand!" she says as she puts all the dirty plates and bowls into the dishwasher in between the sink and the fridge. I shrug and laugh too. "Thanks for the offer though." she smiles as she stands and looks at me. Then she tilts her head in a confused look. I had left my full wine glass on the island while she cleared the dinner table.

"What?" I ask. I had forgot to mention that I don't drink. She shrugs as she picks up the glass and dumps it down the sink. She probably wanted to drink it but knows I wouldn't have been happy if she had any more than she already has.

"Don't worry about it." she says with a smile. A light yawn escapes my mouth and she giggles. "Wanna go to bed?" she asks. I nod and she walks me back up to her room.

"I can sleep downstairs if you want, I mean, this is your room." I say when we get to the door. She shakes her head.

"No, it's better if you sleep on a bed. You might fall off the couch and hurt yourself more." she says then pauses and thinks for a moment. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep ok?" she asks sounding concerned. I shrug. I don't know if I could sleep after today, so much has changed.

"I don't know." I finally mutter. She looks at the bed for a moment.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I stayed up here with you? In case you wake up the way you did again?" her face turns red as she suggests this. I smile and nod slightly.

"If you don't mind." I answer. She smiles and pulls back the covers on the bed.

"Before we go to sleep we should take care of your cuts and rewrap your ribs and wrist." she mutters as she leads me into a room adjoined to the bedroom and I'm guessing it's a bathroom. Bella turns the light on and quickly puts antibacteria ointment on all my cuts after cleaning them with peroxide. Then she rewraps my ribs, before giving me more bandage for my wrist.

"I'm gonna change." she says as she walks back into the bedroom. She comes back a few moments later in sweatpants and a black tank top.

"All done." I mutter and she looks over my wrist before nodding. She turns the light off as we go into her room again and I get into the bed.

I shift over to the other side of the bed so Bella has enough room to lay down.

"Good night Bella." I whisper through a yawn.

"Good night Rose." she answers as she flicks a switch on the wall. The lights go out and I put my head back on the pillow as my eyes shut.

AN:) Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! As always, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted; it could be a few days, or a few weeks. I don't know. So just stay patient! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.) Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever and a half since I've updated. School and softball were kicking my butt, but softball seasons over and it's almost the end of the school year so things are a little steadier now. I wrote half this chapter a few months ago and topped it off when I couldn't sleep a few nights ago. For some reason this chapter ended up being really long. Oh well, let me know what you think!

Chapter 4:

*Bella's P.O.V.*

The laughter. I still hear it. That empty, worthless, used feeling. Like I'm breaking. Shattering into pieces and falling. The screaming, the crying. Feeling invisible, like I'm nothing. I hate him.

"All the po-lice and the fire-men!" my eyes open but I stay still. "Don't be-lieve me just watch!" my arm closest to the edge of the bed hits my alarm clock and I turn slightly, then freeze. Rose is still asleep, her body turned toward mine. I look down at my torso and notice her arm draped across it. I can't help but smile. The image is kinda cute. She mumbles something in her sleep before pulling the blanket closer to her chin and shifting closer to me. My arm closest to her is securely bent and tucked under my head so I can't really move. I have to go to work, but I always wake up extremely early. Reaching for my phone, I send a quick text to my friend asking her to come to the house. I can't just leave Rosalie here alone, plus I feel like she would get along well with her, for the most part anyway. My phone vibrates as I get a response. She'll be here soon. I take one last glance at Rose before convincing myself to wake up the sleeping beauty. As gently as possible I place my hand over her arm that's over me.

"Rose." I whisper. She turns in her sleep but doesn't wake up. Somehow my hand that had touched her arm got pulled around her as she turned to the other side. Her back is firmly pressed up against the front of my body and I can't move either of my arms since one is awkwardly bent under my head and Rosalie has a firm grip on the other.

"Rose." I whisper a little louder sounding slightly nervous. This position is kinda weird for me, she's just so close I don't know if I can handle it for much longer. I slowly try to take my arm back but she pulls it closer. My hand got moved so close to her that my fingers accidentally brushed against her chest. The heat moving into my face is unbelievable.

"Rose, please. I need to get up." I say. She shuffles around and buries her head into the pillow, causing her hair to be right in front of my face. The scent of strawberries finds its way to my nose and all I can do is breathe it in. My shoulders are getting really sore is this position, I can't keep holding myself up like this.

"Rose!" I say a little louder. Her eyes flutter open and she releases her grip on my arm. Thank god! I pull my arms back and move away slightly to rotate my shoulders and stretch.

"Oh." she says quietly as she turns and watches me. Her face was turning an adorable shade of red. "Sorry." she mumbles. I laugh lightly.

"It's fine." I smile as I stand up. My phone vibrates. I take a moment to read a text before smiling at Rosalie.

"What are you smiling for?" she asks sleepily as she climbs out of bed.

"My friend's here. Wanna meet her?" I ask. She shrugs and I lead her downstairs where a certain young lady was sitting on my counter top. I lightly sigh. She knows I don't like it when she sits on my kitchen counters. That's where I prepare and cook food for fucks sake! You don't put your ass where food is suppose to go!

"Hey Bella!" she yells as she gets off the counter and jumps into my arms for a hug. For a little body, the force was still almost enough to knock me over. She kisses my cheek before stepping away and glancing at Rose.

"Hey Alice, it's been a while huh?" I laugh. I turn to Rosalie and see a strange look on her face that could be jealousy.

"This must be Rosalie!" Alice says as she turns to hug her. I quickly grab her shoulder and hold her back after seeing Rose flinch. Alice huffs but finally sticks out a hand.

"I'm Alice. Nice to meet you!" she says with a smile. Rosalie shakes her hand and smiles slightly.

"I have to go to work, so I thought you and Alice could hang out while I'm gone." I tell Rosalie. She nods. Alice quietly squeals.

"Today's gonna be fun!" she says enthusiastically. Rose smiles.

"I should start getting ready soon. Do you need me to rewrap your ribs before I leave?" I ask. She looks down at her torso and brings her hand to her side before wincing.

"Yes please." she says. I tell Alice to wait in the living room while I bring her up to my room. Once I get to the bathroom, I grab another ace bandage from under the sink, noting that I'll have to stop by the store for more after work. Carefully taking off the old wrap, I begin wrapping her ribs with the new one.

I focus on her ribs, how tightly I'm wrapping the bandage around her, where the extremely sensitive bruises are. I can hear her breathing. My hands slowly glide across the bandage as I guide it around her, careful not to wrap too tight. My palm grazes her bare stomach, she seems to move away quickly, but just as quickly lean back into my touch. My finger tips trace the edge of the bandage where it connects to her skin and she inhales sharply. She winces at the pain in her ribs as she breathes. She quickly brings her hand up to cover the hurting area but ends up putting hers over mine. I freeze for a moment. We just look at each other.

"I'm sorry." I mumble as I pull my hand away and finish up. Giving her the antibacterial ointment, I tell her to reapply it to all her cuts while I get dressed. She nods and I leave the bathroom door mostly closed except for a little crack.

*change of P.O.V.*

As I put the ointment on like Bella told me to, I can't help but wonder who the girl in the living room was. I can't help but feel slightly jealous over the fact that she threw herself at Bella the way she did. They could just be best friends. That buys the other a lot of alcohol and kisses the other on the cheek? Bella didn't mention a girlfriend though. She talked about Alice as a friend. Curiouser and curiouser.

"Done." I mutter once I've put the cap on the medicine and stored it back in the cabinet Bella found it in. I then take a moment to quickly rewrap my wrist, not bothering to use a new bandage since Bella was low on supply. When I'm done in the bathroom, without thinking I walk into the connected bedroom and see Bella half dressed. She has her hands raised over her head with a shirt covering most of her face. I know I shouldn't be looking but I can't help but admire her well sculpted abs. Once the shirt's all the way on she acknowledges my presence with a light yelp. Her face turns red but she quickly brushes it off.

"You all good?" she asks casually.

"Yeah." I nod as I look at her outfit. Tan carpenter pants, a baggy white shirt, and some construction boots.

"Let's go then!" she says with a smile then leads me back downstairs where Alice is laying upside down on the couch watching a movie.

"Took ya long enough!" she giggles. Bella sighs.

"Alice." she states calmly. "No shoes on the wall." she says indicating the way Alice is siting. Alice pouts but kicks her shoes off before placing her feet back on the wall.

"Hey Bells, shouldn't you be leaving soon? I see you're working on the job site today." Alice comments only half interested in what she was saying since she was more focused on flipping through all the movie channels. Bella glances at a watch on her wrist.

"Yep, gotta go." Bella says as she picks up her keys off the coffee table. "Alice, call me if you need anything from the store, I'm going shopping on the way home." she adds as she heads to the door.

"Kay!" Alice yells after her. Once the door shuts Alice practically does a backflip off the couch. "So, watcha wanna do today?" she asks, almost bouncing on her heels. So much energy so early in the morning.

"I don't know." I mumble before looking down at what I'm wearing. I'm still in my clothes from yesterday. Sighing I walk over to my suitcase and grab a change of clothes.

"You gonna take a shower?" Alice asks. I nod sleepily. "Breakfast should be done when you get out!" she yells after me as I climb the stairs.

*change of P.O.V*

"I hate this town, it's so washed up. And all my friends don't give a fuck. They'll tell me that it's just bad luck. When will I find where I fit in?" I jam out to the chorus as I speed down the highway. My new truck's stereo system is amazing, and this truck's so much bigger than the little thing I drove in high school. I almost drove the Ducati but then I would have no place for all my tools and blueprint revisions. I could've taken the Mustang but I just got it waxed last week and the job site is mostly dirt. My phone vibrates in my pocket as I park in the lot near the construction area.

"Hello?" I ask. I hear music from my own cd's blasting in the background. "Alice?" I laugh. I hear giggling on the other end. Yep, Alice.

"Hey Bells! Rosalie just went up to your room to take a shower. She knows there are like two other bathrooms in the house right?" she asks. I think for a moment and almost face palm myself.

"Uh, no. Remember what we talked about yesterday? I haven't actually given her a tour of the house, or told her much about me to be honest. She probably doesn't know where or who she's living with right now." I say as I get all my work stuff in a pile outside the truck. I hear Alice quietly yelp on the other end with what sounds like sizzling and popping.

"Can I give her a tour then? Oh, and since she's living out of a suitcase we should totally go shopping soon." Alice thinks out loud as she shuffles things around.

"You can give her a tour, show her the guest rooms too, but she's welcome to stay in my room. I don't think shopping's a good idea now. She probably needs a little more time away from crowds of people." I tell her as I get all of my tools either in one of my pockets or on my tool belt. I grab my roll of blueprints as Alice huffs on the other end.

"Fine." she sighs. "But we will go shopping eventually." she adds sounding somewhat child like. I laugh and agree.

"Don't forget to call or text me if you guys need anything from the store. Oh, and Alice? Don't burn the bacon, break the eggs, kill my orange juicer, or try to climb on the counter tops to reach the higher cabinets." I list off as I get closer and closer to my work area.

"Kay!" she yells, sounding somewhat far away, as if the phone was on speaker.

"Get off the counter!" I laugh.

"Then stop putting stuff where I can't reach it." she answers defiantly.

"See ya shorty!" I laugh before hanging up.

*change of P.O.V.*

The hot water runs through my hair as I lean against the shower wall. Why did Bella bring me here? Where am I? Do I really know Bella? Sighing I allow the water to rinse all the shampoo out of my hair, careful to not get any of my bandages wet. I'm going to smell like lavender now since that's the only scent that appealed to me out of the selection in Bella's bathroom cabinet.

"Rose! Breakfast is like burning down here! Hurry up, kay?" I hear Alice yell from downstairs. That's another question. Who's Alice? And why is she so close to Bella? Turning off the water, I step out of the luxurious shower and grab a big towel. Five minutes later I'm walking down to the kitchen in sweatpants and a tshirt while towel drying my still wet hair.

"What's up?" I ask as Alice places a pitcher of orange liquid on the table.

"I made eggs, pancakes, bacon, and toast. I also made fresh orange juice, coffee, and chocolate milk." she says as she springs up and down on her little feet. I can't help but smile at her as I sit down.

"Want some coffee?" she asks as I cut up an egg on the plate in front of me.

"Yes please!" I yawn tiredly. She giggles.

"You sound like you need this." she says as she places a big mug of coffee in front of me. The aroma of it wakes me up almost instantly. I mix a bit of creamer into it before downing half of it in one giant gulp. I glance up and see Alice sitting on the counter near the toaster.

"Bella said I can give you a tour of the house after breakfast." she says excitedly although she seems more interested in when the toast will pop out of the toaster.

"Sounds good." I respond as I eat two pieces of bacon at once. She swings her legs back and forth, humming to her self.

"You know-" she starts to say and then stops like she had a different thought interrupting her. "How much do you know about Bella?" she asks with a cautious tone in her voice.

"I know her name is Bella. She's nice enough to help me and I'm in her house. She's a good cook and she has a nice taste in music." I pause for a moment, thinking of anything else I know about the girl that was so kind to take care of me. "That's all I know about her." I mutter after a moment of thinking. Looking over at Alice, I can notice the amount of concentration on her face. Almost like she was trying to plan out what to say next.

"Bella usually works at home." she mumbles. I nod and look for her to continue. "She's an architect, a really good one if you ask me. She makes good money with her job, but I guess you wouldn't know. You haven't seen the whole house yet so you wouldn't understand. Have you even bothered to look outside?" she asks. I shake my head no. Now that I think about it, I've barely glanced outside this house. Getting up from the table, I walk over to the nearest window and look out. My jaw drops. Forest, trees, a lake in the distance. It seems like we're on top of a small mountain.

"Holy shit." I mutter just barely loud enough for Alice to hear. She laughs.

"And we're only on the first floor." she says. That makes me think; there are only two floors, right?

"How many are there?" I dare to ask.

"Three." she says. "Not including the attic-" she pauses and giggles to herself before adding "-and the basement." I raise an eyebrow at why the basement would be funny and then a thought comes to my mind. That would make sense.

"This house is that big? Is she rich or something? I mean, it looks like we're on a freaking mountain and I can't see any other houses." I ask her curiously. She considers her answer for a moment.

"Bella's worked hard over the years and her job pays off fast. We're the only house within 10 square miles of here." she says. My eyes go wide at that and it takes me a minute to fully comprehend what she said. Ok then, so maybe the girl I'm staying with is rich. That's cool, but there's something more important on my mind.

"Soooo." I start out. "What are you to Bella?" I ask Alice feeling my face turn red. She looks at me confused as she takes a bite of toast.

"Why you so interested?" she asks innocently. Then her face lights up. "Do you like her?!" she jumps off the counter as she smiles and looks at me.

"What? No! I just met her yesterday! I was just curious." I say quickly as my face gets redder by the second. Alice gives me a suggestive look but shrugs it off seeing how embarrassed I am.

"She's my cousin." she says. "Totally fair game." she adds playfully. I smile and jokingly nudge her.

"Shut it and eat your stupid toast." I grumble with a smile.

A.N.) Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Again, I know it took a while and I'm sorry but hey, it happens. This chapter was really long compared to what I usually go for. Tell me if you like the content, I'm not sure if I put too much filler and not enough plot, if that makes sense. Did you like the scenes with Rosalie and Alice or should I stick to more of Alice and Bella unless plot requires otherwise? Help me out! Let me know! See ya!


	5. UPDATE

**A.N.) Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy over the summer and sort of in a writing funk. Let me know what you think of the story so far and tell me what else you hope to see in future chapters! I love hearing from you guys so leave a review or inbox me! See ya!**


End file.
